Not Really A Demon
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Yami and Bakura are the most powerful demons in the demon world, but they are pure of heart. Full Summary inside
1. Heart of gold Demons

I got this idea by reading demon fics. Yugi and Ryou are normal people whose friendship can be mistaken for a brotherly relationship. Yami and Bakura are the most powerful demons in the demon world. Yami and Bakura can also be mistaken for brothers because of their close friendship. They are never far apart from each other. But here's the thing; Yami and Bakura don't have a trace of evil in them. Demons are evil, ruthless beings, but Yami and Bakura are pure of heart. A demon who isn't evil is untolerable. They are banished from the demon world.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Heart of gold Demons  
  
Things were not going right in the demon world. Pegasus, leader of the demons, and the other demons have just found out that two of their kind are pure of heart. These two are Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura have fangs like the other demons, and have a human form. However, the demons aren't vampires. They only require a small amount of blood, and the light doesn't hurt them. Besides having pure hearts, Yami and Bakura are also the only demons with wings.  
"A demon with a pure heart is not acceptable," Pegasus said.  
"I can't believe that my own son is literally a good guy," Yami's mother said angrily.  
Bakura's parents agreed with Yami's mother. They were all shocked when they found out that Yami and Bakura weren't evil in any way.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
Two millenia ago, the demon world rejoiced in the births of two new male demons. The first one had spiky red, black and blonde hair with blonde streaks in the main part of his hair, dark purple eyes that were slightly slanted, tanned skin and black leathery wings.  
"What shall you call him?" Seto, Pegasus' second in command asked.  
"His skin and eyes are a little darker than anyone here. His name will be Yami," Yami's mother said.  
"What about the other one?" Pegasus asked.  
"His name is Bakura," Bakura's mother responded.  
Bakura had spiky white hair, slanted chocolate-colored eyes, light skin and brown leathery wings. His and Yami's eyes locked, and they smiled at one another.  
"It seems that Yami and Bakura are going to be close friends," Seto said.  
Over the years, Yami and Bakura became strong and powerful. They also grew closer to each other in friendship. If not born from separate families, they could've been brothers. Their parents were pleased by their growing strength and power. Yami and Bakura became the most powerful demons. They always hid the bulk of their power from the others. The strange thing about them was that they were not evil. They didn't have a drop of evil in them. They were born from two of the most ruthless demons, but they never did one evil thing.  
"I hope our parents don't find us," Yami said.   
"I know what you mean. I feel sorry for all those poor humans who had to suffer and die because of our kind," Bakura said.  
Yami and Bakura were currently hiding in an old library. There was a room that only they knew about. Every time their parents went to terrorize the mortal realm, Yami and Bakura would hide in the secret library room. They hated their kind for what the humans had to go through. When the library closed for the night, Yami and Bakura flew out the window and back to their homes. Their parents would always ask them where they were. Yami and Bakura always said that they were studying about the mortal world in the library.  
But fate decided to work against them. Pegasus asked for Yami and Bakura to be in his presence. All the demons in the land gathered in curiosity of why he wanted to see Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura were brought to face Pegasus.  
"By what I have heard from the people, you two haven't been to the mortal world once," Pegasus said.  
"Yes we haven't," Yami said proudly.  
"Why are you happy that you haven't been to the mortal world even once my son?" Yami's mother asked.  
"Because I don't want to terrorize the humans," Yami responded.  
The other demons except Bakura gasped. They thought Yami lied, but the way he looked at them told them that he answered truthfully. They couldn't believe their ears. A demon who liked humans.  
"Yami's not the only one who likes humans. I do too," Bakura said.  
"That's unthinkable," Seto said. He sensed their hearts and gasped.  
"What is it?" Pegasus asked.  
"They're pure of heart. They have no trace of evil in them," Seto responded.  
All the demons gasped. They have never heard of demons born with pure hearts. They hated Yami and Bakura now.  
  
| Back to present time |  
  
"We will not tolerate pure-hearted demons in our world," Seto said.  
"Yeah!" the other demons chorused together.  
"You two are hereby banished from this world," Pegasus said.  
"Thank you very much," Yami and Bakura said together. They flew out of the demon world and into the mortal one.  
Afterwards, the gateway closed. They were glad to be out of the demon world. They didn't fit in there anyway. They flew around looking for a place to live. An hour later, they found a tent over a two-story house. They teleported in and made the tent disappear. They looked around.  
"This is a nice place," Bakura said. "Let's live here."  
"All right," Yami said.  
They snapped their fingers, and the house was completely furnished. They provided their own electricity, gas, water and everything that you would have to pay a bill for to keep running. They were already dressed like ordinary people because that was how the demons caught their victims off guard. They made their fangs shorter and retracted their wings so they wouldn't scare anyone by accident. They would live their lives as normal people except for the times that they wanted to go flying.  
Then they went outside and walked around to become more familiar with their area. What they saw amazed them. This was their first time in the human world. They spent the entire day looking around. They felt that they were going to feel right at home. They became invisible and flew back to their home. They arrived in a few hours.  
"This will be a good place to live," Bakura said.  
"Yes it will," Yami said.  
A few blocks away, Yugi was feeling very lonely. Not too many people cared about him. He was almost constantly picked on because of his small height. He was only 4'4" tall for a 16-year old. He had red, black and blonde hair, wide purple eyes and pale skin. His parents, his friend Ryou and the teachers and staff were the only one's who cared about him. They all worried about him. Yugi's father was a Coast Guard pilot, and his mother was a doctor. They had an operating room in their house. It was a good thing because Yugi came home injured almost everyday.  
Ryou was more fortunate as far as the beating up part. He had spiky white hair, slightly slanted chocolate-colored eyes and light skin. He hung out with Yugi a lot. Yugi and he became very good friends. They had been going to the same school together since Kindergarten. They could've been brothers because they were so close of friends.  
Yugi and Ryou attended Tokyo High. They had every class together. They were the best students in the school. The night was peaceful tonight. Yugi and Ryou lived only one block from each other. The next morning, Yugi got ready for school. It was Monday. After Yugi had breakfast, someone knocked at the door. Yugi answered it to see Ryou.  
"Ready to go Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
Yugi grabbed his backpack and responded," I am now."   
Yugi and Ryou always walked to school together. They arrived in half an hour. School started at 8am. They left at 7am this time so they could talk to the principal.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" the principal asked.   
"I can't stand to see Ygui hurt by the students here Ms. Xaki," Ryou responded.  
"I can't take it that anymore either. I have already spoken with the staff and students. The students won't hurt Yugi anymore. They'll be expelled if they do. They know that the staff, Yugi's parents or I don't play so the students would be stupid to try anything," Ms. Xaki said.  
Five minutes till class, Ryou and Yugi walked to their first class. There were no problems as far as picking on Yugi. Yugi was grateful to have Ryou for a friend. Ryou stood up for him (A/N: I won't be giving much detail about what happens at school because this fic isn't too focused on school). Yugi didn't have to face anyone the entire day.  
At 3pm, Ryou and Yugi walked home. Half an hour later, they returned to their homes. Ryou was unaware of the approaching tragedy that would change his life forever.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1. Well what do you think? Preview for Chapter 2: Demon Attack: Ryou is living happily with his parents . The demons from the demon world attack Ryou's parents while he is at school. The school gets a call from the police about what happened. What will Ryou do now that his parents are dead? Ryou lost the rest of his family. This chapter will be a flashback of Ryou's past as well as his parents being killed. For the people who are expecting the unavoidable meeting with Yami and Bakura, it will definitely happen in the third chapter.  



	2. Demon Attack

Recap: Yami and Bakura were found out to have pure hearts. Even though they were born from two of the most ruthless demons, they had no trace of evil. Their friendship could've been described as a brotherly relationship. They were banished from the demon world. Yugi and Ryou could've been mistaken for brothers as well because of their close friendship.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Demon Attack  
  
Yami and Bakura were uneasy tonight. Even though they were banished, they still felt that the demons were going to do something. They felt that whatever it was could very well change someone's life forever.  
"We have to find out where the demons are going to strike," Bakura said.  
"That's easier said than done my friend. The demons are sure to hide themselves from us. I agree with you though. Let's get some sleep and start looking tomorrow," Yami said.  
"All right my friend, good night," Bakura said as he went to his room.  
"Good night," Yami said as he too retired to his room.  
Meanwhile, Ryou silently cried his sleep. He would never forget the day when most of his family perished.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
Ryou was 10-years old. He was as happy as he could ever be. In addition to his parents, his father a rescue swimmer and his mother a teacher at his school, he also had four grandparents, an aunt, and uncle and five cousins. They were all at Disneyland Tokyo.  
"Are you having fun Ryou?" the aunt asked.  
"Yes, this is the most fun I've had so far," Ryou responded.  
They had been there three days. They planned to spend two weeks there. They or anyone else were unaware of the hidden danger. There was a group of six demons in the theme park. They got in without a struggle because they appeared to look like any other human.  
"We can cause all kinds of havoc here," one of demons said.  
The others nodded and continued through the park. They stopped to gasp when they saw Ryou two hours later. They thought he was Bakura. They saw how happy Ryou was with his family.  
"Mom, can I take a picture with Snow White?" Ryou asked.  
"Of course honey," Ryou's mother responded.  
"Yay!" Ryou said as he went over to Snow White.  
Snow White smiled at him and asked, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Ryou," Ryou responded.   
"Okay Ryou, are you ready?" his mother asked.  
He got next to Snow White and smiled for the camera. He nodded his head.  
"Okay, here we go. One, two, three," she said as she took the picture.  
"Thank you for taking a picture with me," Ryou said.  
"You're very welcome," Snow White said.  
Ryou skipped back to his family. His family smiled, and they moved on.  
"I could've sworn that was Bakura, but this boy looks just like him," the first demon said.  
"Let's follow them," a second one said.  
The others agreed and kept a close eye on Ryou and his family.  
"That is six characters in three days. Not bad Ryou," his father said.  
"I know what you mean Tim. I've never seen Ryou so happy," Ryou's mother said.  
The demons decided to spoil the happiness. When Ryou and his family went to sleep, they'd kill all of them except Ryou and his parents. They somehow had the heart to still have Ryou with his parents.  
"Well, it's starting to get dark," Ryou's uncle said two hours later. "Let's get inside the hotel."  
The others nodded and took the Monorail to the hotel. They got settled in their rooms. Ryou was with his parents in one, and the rest of his family were in three other rooms. By 10pm, they were all asleep.  
"Now is the time to strike," the second demon said.  
The six demons split off into three groups of two. They appeared inside the three rooms where Ryou's grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins slept. The demons silently and quickly killed the unsuspecting victims. The victims didn't even have a chance to wake up and see what was happening. The demons disappeared into the demon world.  
"Well, what damage did you do?" Pegasus asked.  
"We killed 11 people tonight. But there is something else. Bakura has a mortal look-alike," the first demon said.  
"This is interesting news," Pegasus said.  
The next morning, Ryou and his parents got ready to get breakfast.  
"Well Ann, let's get the others," Tim said.  
"All right Tim," Ann said.  
They and Ryou went into the rooms to get their other family members. The members appeared to still be asleep at first, but closer inspectioin told Ryou and his parents otherwise. The rest of the family had been stabbed to death.  
"No! It can't be!" Ryou said horrified.  
"I'm afraid so my son. They don't have pulses," Tim said sadly.  
Security came in and gasped in horror. They immediately took the dead bodies away. Ryou and his parents followed. Ryou cried the entire time. Security buried Ryou's dead family in an isolated place of hte park. No one knew what caused the death of the family members.  
The death of most of Ryou's family was on everyone's minds. That didn't stop them from going to Disneyland Tokyo though. It was still a fun place to go. Ryou wasn't the same for four years. He had gone into depression. His parents helped him out of it though, and he became glad again. He still had his parents.  
  
|Back to the present |  
  
Even though Ryou would always miss his grandparents, cousins, aunt and uncle, he was happy that he still had his parents. That was enough to make him happy. The next morning, he and Yugi walked to school and to their first class. Yami and Bakura began their search for the demons. They knew that they had to stop the demons' plans or someone would be devastated. They had no idea that it was Ryou who was going to be forever changed. They saw his house while they looked around yesterday. They were shocked to see how much he looked like Bakura. It was the same when they saw how much Yugi looked like Yami.  
The demons prepared to strike. Two of them went to the mortal world to kill two people. Tim and Ann had the day off so they were still at home. Seto and Bakura's mother were the two demons. They appeared in Ryou's house. They made the mistake of not making their fangs shorter.  
"They're demons!" Ann cried out in horror.  
Tim and Ann attempted to go out the door, but Bakura's mother was right in front of it. They ran through the house, trying to avoid the demons. They kept Seto and Bakura's mother at bay for most of the day. At 3pm, their luck ran out. Seto and Bakura's mother finally killed them.  
"Can I stay at your house for a while Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
"I asked your mother about it, and she said yes. In other words, yes," Ryou responded.  
When they arrived at Ryou's house, they were devastated. Ryou's parents were covered in their own blood.  
"Mom! Dad!" Ryou cried. "Call an ambulance," he told Yugi.  
Yugi called the ambulance, and it arrived fifteen minutes later. The paramedics checked for pulses. Sadly, there were none. Ryou's parents were dead.  
"I'm sorry, but your parents are dead," the paramedic said.  
"Not again!" Ryou cried as he started crying.  
"What do you mean by not again?" Yugi asked.  
Ryou told Yugi what happened to the rest of his family. Yugi called his mother, telling her what happened. Yugi and Ryou walked to Yugi's house. A few days later, there was a funeral service. Ryou couldn't even talk because he cried so hard. Yugi's parents have gratefully adopted Ryou. Ryou needed someone to be with now that he had no family left. Ryou and Yugi were now brothers.  
Yami and Bakura felt both guilty and angry. Guilty because Ryou lost his family; angry because they were only seconds late to stop the demons.  
"I can't believe that we were only a few seconds too late," Bakura said.  
"Yeah, we're going to have to keep our eyes on Ryou and Yugi now. Let's move to where Ryou used to live," Yami said.  
Bakura nodded, and they disappeared from where they currently lived. They reappeared in Ryou's former two-story house with all the stuff they created.  
"Let's enroll in their school tomorrow," Bakura said.  
"Just what I was thinking," Yami agreed. "We must protect them from the demons and others who seek to harm them."  
Bakura agreed and waited for tomorrow. The much awaited meeting was soon going to take place. Yugi and Bakura would meet their protective look-alikes the next day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 done. Preview for Chapter 3: The Look-Alikes: Yami and Bakura enroll in Yugi and Ryou's school. Everyone is stupefied how Yugi and Ryou look like Yami and Bakura even though no one has ever heard of them. The school bullies are at it again. This time, they target Ryou as well. Yami and Bakura deal with the bullies and report them to the prinicipal. The bullies are expelled from school.


	3. The LookAlikes

Recap: Yami and Bakura knew that something would go horribly wrong. The following day, they searched for who was going to suffer and possibly die. Ryou was unaware that his parents were in serious danger. When he got home, he and Yugi found out that his parents were dead. Ryou became Yugi's brother because the rest of Ryou's family died the same way his parents did, by a demon attack.  
/ is mental talk between Yami and Bakura  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Look-Alikes  
  
Ryou didn't sleep easily tonight. All he thought about was seeing his family dead. Yugi was very concered for his brother.  
'I hope he calms down. He's going to kill himself if he doesn't. I'll be here for him as much as I can,' Yugi thought. He went back to sleep.  
Fate gave them the same vision.  
The vision: Yugi and Ryou were running. They had no idea what they ran from. They did know that they would die if what they ran from caught up to them. They were getting tired, but they had to keep running.  
"We have to get away," Ryou said.  
"I know, but they're not stupid," Yugi said.  
They kept running. An hour later, they stopped at a cliff. They couldn't see the bottom and knew that it was a long fall. They turned to see what chased them slow down and slowly approach them. A few moments later, they saw exactly what was chasing them. It was a mob of demons. They had murderous looks in their eyes and on their faces. Yugi and Ryou had no other place to run. They backed up and fell off the cliff.  
"Yugi!" a deep male voice cried.  
"Ryou!" another male voice cried.  
Yugi and Ryou looked up to see two figures flying down after them. A few moments later, the figures caught them. Yugi looked up at his savior, but he couldn't see the face. The face and body were all shadowy. He did see the black leathery wings coming from the figure's back. Ryou then looked up at his savior but couldn't see the face as well. The face and body of this person were also covered by shadows. Ryou did see the brown leathery wings protruding from this person's back. The two figures flew Yugi and Ryou back to their home. After putting Yugi and Ryou down, the figures flew away.   
Yugi and Ryou woke up after that.  
"I wonder who those two were," Yugi said in confusion.  
"I don't know. We'll probably meet them though," Ryou said. "Let's get back to sleep."  
Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura had the same vision. In their version of the vision, Yugi and Ryou couldn't make them out either. They knew that the sooner they could meet Yugi and Ryou the better. The other demons killed off Ryou's biological family. Now that Yugi's parents adopted Ryou, Yugi was in as much danger as Ryou. They would not let their kind kill Yugi and Ryou.  
"We can't reveal what we are to them too soon," Bakura said.  
Yami nodded. "I agree. We look almost just like them. Showing them our secret too soon could really be dangerous for them. I have a feeling that some of our kind are going to be posing if not already posing as students at their school as well," he said.  
The next morning, Yugi and Ryou got ready for school. They left at 7:25 and were in time to get to their first class.  
"Now students, I'm happy to say that we have new students in our class. You may come in now," the teacher said.  
The two new students stepped in. Almost everyone gasped when the students walked in front of the class.  
"They look just like us!" Yugi and Ryou shouted together.  
"Will you please introduce yourselves to the class?" the teacher asked after regaining her composure.  
"My name is Yami," the first student said.  
"I'm Bakura," the second one said.  
"Will you please sit in the seats behind Yugi and Ryou?" the teacher asked.  
Yami and Bakura took their seats behind Yugi and Ryou. They felt another demon in the class; they looked to the back to see Seto also posing as a student. Seto was not happy to see them.  
'It just got harder to kill Ryou and Yugi now. Knowing Bakura and Yami, they'll always be around to protect their look-alikes,' Seto thought.  
He wasn't the only one with plans. The school bullies planned to beat Yugi and Ryou. They never heeded any of the principal's warnings seriously. They've been suspended numerous times and still didn't get the message. Fortunately, Yami and Bakura were aware of the bullies plans. One look in the bullies' eyes told the whole story.  
/We'll report them to the principal if they do attack Yugi and Ryou/ Bakura said.  
/Yeah. I can sense that Ryou is still a little uneasy about what has happened/ Yami said.  
The rest of the day went smoothly for the school. When the bell rang, Yugi and Ryou headed for home. They didn't get too far before they were grabbed from behind.  
"Who is going to stand up for you guys now," the head bully asked.  
"We are!" two voices shouted from behind.  
The bullies, Ryou and Yugi looked back to see Yami and Bakura.  
"I thought you heard what the principal said. Any student that gets attacked in school means expulsion for the attacker," Yami said.  
"We don't care. We've gotten suspended many times. We think that she's trying to play with us," the head bully said as he punched Yugi in the face and Ryou in the chest.  
"Don't try us," Bakura warned.  
The bullies laughed and beat on Yugi and Ryou for five minutes. Just as the head bully was going to punch Yugi's neck, a hand caught the fist. Yugi looked up to see Yami in front of him. Yami threw the bully toward the wall. Then he and Bakura did the same for the bullies holding Yugi and Ryou.  
The other bullies ran away only to slam into something. Yami had created a barrier so the bullies wouldn't get away. Yugi and Ryou couldn't keep conscious any longer and passed out. While they were still out, Yami and Bakura healed them.  
"I'll tell the principal," Bakura said. He went and told Ms. Xaki what happened. He led her to where the bullies were.  
"Come with me to my office," she commanded the bullies.  
One look in her eyes told the bullies that they really shouldn't have attacked Yugi and Ryou (A/N: They really have hard heads. Now they realize that). They followed Ms. Xaki to her office. From there she called their parents and told them what happened. The parents arrived fifteen minutes later. They were not pleased at all with their kids.  
Yami and Bakura walked Yugi and Ryou home. Since Yugi and Ryou were still out cold, Yami carried Yugi, and Bakura carried Ryou. When they knocked at the door, the mother was horrified.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"The bullies were at it again. They didn't take Ms. Xaki's word too seriously. They attacked Yugi and Ryou. Luckily, Bakura and I were nearby. We reported them to the principal, and she expelled them," Yami responded.  
"Thank you for helping out. My husband Eugene and I have worried about Yugi. Now we can finally relax," the mother said.  
'I'm afraid not. Yugi and Ryou have demons who want to kill them,' Yami thought.  
"May I ask your name?" Bakura asked.  
"My name is Mrs. Debra Ying," she responded. "What about you two? You look much like my sons," she added.  
"I'm Bakura, and this is my friend Yami," Bakura said as he and Yami carried Yugi and Ryou inside and laid them on their twin beds.  
Then Bakura and Yami prepared to leave.  
"Where do you two live?" Debra asked.  
"Bakura and I live where Ryou used to live," Yami responded.  
"Thanks again," Debra said.  
"No problem Mrs. Ying," Yami said as he and Bakura left for their home.  
Once inside, they let their wings out. They became invisible and flew off.  
"You were right Yami. Some of the demons are posing as students. I felt a bunch of them there, and we saw Seto," Bakura said.  
"Yeah, it's worse than I thought. At least one of us is going to have to be with Yugi and Ryou from now on," Yami said.  
Bakura nodded, and they flew on. An hour later, they returned and settled in for the rest of the day. They agreed to take nights watching over Yugi and Ryou. Yami and Bakura didn't have to sleep; they just slept when they wanted to. Yami took the first night. He appeared invisible inside Ryou and Yugi's bedroom.  
'Don't worry you two. Bakura and I will protect you,' Yami thought.  
Yugi and Ryou had the same vision again. They wondered who the two figures could be. They had no idea that their look-alikes were the winged figures from their vision.  
In the demon world, Pegasus wasn't pleased with the news. "This is bad news indeed. It won't be easy to kill Yugi and Ryou with Yami and Bakura protecting them," he said.  
"I can get Yugi and Ryou to meet me alone somewhere. They are so naive that they trust me," Seto said.  
"That's a good idea. You'll have a group of our finest demons. They'll be hidden so it appears that you are alone too. You tell the boys to wait for you. You can make up the excuse. Then the other demons will kill them while you're away," Pegasus said.  
Seto nodded. He liked that idea. He prepared for when he would carry it out. The idea was part of Yugi and Ryou's vision. Yami and Bakura were going to have to reveal themselves to Yugi and Ryou, but at a very necessary time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is it for this chapter. Preview for Chapter 4: The Vision Comes True: It has been two months since Yugi and Ryou have known Yami and Bakura. The vision plagues Yugi and Ryou's dreams every night. They still can't make out their saviors' faces. It is the last day of school. Seto invites Yugi and Ryou to what appears to be a park. To anyone else, it's a barren wasteland, but it is a park to Yugi and Ryou. The vision that they've been having for two months is played out in this chapter. Yugi and Ryou will finally see who their saviors are.


	4. The Vision Comes True

Recap: Ryou was still devastated by the loss of his parents. He and Yugi had a frightening vision of demons chasing them. They were chased to and fell off a cliff. They couldn't make out their saviors' faces. They were baffled by their vision. At school the next day, they met their look-alikes Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura saved Yugi and Ryou from the bullies.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Vision Comes True  
  
It had been two months now. Yami and Bakura had become good friends with Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou were happy to have two good friends. Yami and Bakura's presence had kept the demons at bay. The agreement they made to take nights watching over Yugi and Ryou kept the demons away at night as well. Seto wasn't too mad. Yami and Bakura had no idea of the plot that would soon take place. He prepared for when he would execute the plot. For now he also watched Yugi and Ryou, but from the demon world.  
"I'll secretly give them the invitation tomorrow," Seto said.  
The next morning, Yugi and Ryou got ready for school. There was a knock on the door. Yugi answered it and saw Yami and Bakura.  
"Hey Yugi, do you and Ryou want to walk to school with us?" Bakura asked.  
"Yeah!" Yugi and Ryou said happily. They got their stuff and walked out with Yami and Bakura.  
Yugi had a suspicion that Yami and Bakura were more than they said to be. 'I don't know how, but I have a feeling that Yami and Bakura aren't ordinary people. Ever since Ryou and I first met them, I felt something out of place with them. It's as if they're hiding something,' he thought.  
Yami and Bakura read Yugi's thoughts.  
'You're right Yugi. Bakura and I are hiding something from you. I have a feeling that you'll find out about us real soon. I know the demons are up to something,' Yami thought.  
'Don't worry Yugi. Yami and I won't do anything to hurt you. We're here to protect you and Ryou from all those who intend to hurt you,' Bakura thought.  
They arrived at school half an hour later. They sat in their seats just as the other students arrived. Yugi and Ryou saw an envelope on Yugi's desk. They saw the words don't open until you're alone on it. Yugi would open it at home. He put the envelope in his bag before Yami and Bakura could see it.  
'The plot is underway,' Seto thought as he smirked. 'Yami and Bakura have no clue of what just went on.'  
"You guys are in for a real treat today. Since this is the last day of school, the principal decided to let you go early today. All you have to do is come up and get your report cards and you can leave," the teacher said.  
One by one, the students received their report cards. Then they left for their homes. All the students were very excited. Yugi and Ryou left the building to walk home.  
"Hey Yugi, Ryou, do you want to walk with us?" Yami and Bakura asked.  
"No thanks. We'll be okay," Ryou said.  
"Okay, we'll be seeing you," Yami said.  
Yugi and Ryou walked home. No one was there, but Yugi and Ryou had their own set of house keys. Ryou opened the door, and they walked in. Yugi took out the envelope from his bag. He opened the envelope and found a note inside.  
The note read, "Yugi and Ryou, meet me at the outskirts of the city. There is a park there. Come alone at 1pm sharp. I'll be waiting. Seto"  
"I didn't know there was a park there," Ryou said.  
"Neither did I. If Seto says there's one, then there must be one," Yugi said.  
Ryou nodded. He and Yugi trusted Seto. They might have not seen him too much, but he earned their respect. Little did they know, their trust in him could very well be their end. They had 4 1/2 hours until 1pm so they relaxed. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura were still out. They were invisible to all eyes as they flew through the air. They had a feeling that the time to reveal themselves to Yugi and Ryou would come very, very soon.  
"We need to know where the demons will strike. Time is running out. I hope that we can stop the dangerous part of our vision from happening," Yami said.  
"I know," Bakura said.  
They flew on, looking for a possible demon strike. The demons were ready to leave to carry out the plot. At 12:30pm, Seto and the demons appeared at the spot mentioned in the note. The place was a wasteland.  
"Now to make this place look like a park to Yugi and Ryou," Seto said. He snapped his fingers and saw his created park. He only saw his "park" because he didn't want them to suspect anything.  
At 1pm sharp, Yugi and Ryou arrived at the "park".  
"Seto is right. There is a park here," Yugi said. He and Ryou were an hour's walk away from the area so they walked at noon.  
Ryou nodded, and they soon saw Seto.  
"You're right on time. Good," Seto said.  
"This park is an hour's walk away from where we are," Ryou said.  
"I'll let you rest for a while before we continue walking," Seto said.  
Half an hour later, Yugi, Ryou and Seto walked through the area. People who passed by looked at them strangely. The people wondered why Yugi, Ryou and Seto would be in a barren wasteland. Other demons came to scare the people off. Two and a half hours went by. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura were at Yugi and Ryou's house. Yami knocked on the door. Debra answered the door and found Yami and Bakura standing outside.  
"I was about to call you guys Yugi and Ryou. I can only tell you four apart by your heights. You two look about 6' tall," Debra said.  
"Are Yugi and Ryou here?" Yami asked.  
"No they're not. I found two notes sitting on the table," she responded.  
"May we see them?" Bakura asked.  
"Sure," Debra responded as she got the notes and brought them to Yami and Bakura. "So, you guys got out early today."  
"Yes we did," Bakura and Yami said. They read the two notes.  
One of them was from Yugi and Ryou. That note said, "Mom, we got out of school early today. We're going to meet Seto on the outskirts of the city. Be back soon. Yugi and Ryou."  
The other note really concerned Yami and Bakura. They knew of no park on the outskirts of the city. They thanked Debra for letting them see the notes and left. When out of her line of sight, they spread their wings and flew off.  
"We have to hurry," Yami said.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou ran for their lives. Half an hour ago, Seto told them that he had to talk privately to someone. He also told them to wait for him. Yugi and Ryou waited for him when they heard cackling nearby. The laughing got closer, and they ran, deciding to come back and wait.  
"We've got to lose them," Ryou said.  
"How can we? I don't think we can lose them easily," Yugi said.  
They kept running. An hour later, they stopped at the edge of the bottomless cliff. They turned to see their pursuers and were very frightened. It was just like their vision. A group of demons slowed down and slowly approached them. The demons' teeth flashed dangerously in the sunlight. They also had bloody and murderous looks in their eyes and on their faces. Yugi and Ryou were trapped like rats. The demons blocked their only chance of escape and continued their approach. Yugi and Ryou backed up and fell over the edge of the cliff.  
"Yugi!" a deep male voice cried.  
"Ryou!" another male voice cried.  
Yugi looked up to see Yami flying down after him. Ryou looked up to see Bakura flying down after him.  
"Help us!" Yugi and Ryou screamed.  
A few moments later, Yami caught Yugi, and Bakura caught Ryou.  
"Are you two all right?" Yami aksed.  
"We are now thanks to you and Bakura," Ryou responded. He gasped in awe at Bakura's and Yami's wings.  
"You're the two from Ryou's and my vision," Yugi said, also amazed by Yami's and Bakura's wings.  
"Yes we are Yugi," Bakura said.  
"Are you demons as well?" Ryou asked nervously.  
"Not really Ryou. Yami and I were born demons, but we're not evil like the ones who chased you were. We like this world and will never do anything to terrorize it or its people," Bakura responded.  
"Bakura and I are here to protect you from the demons and those who intend to harm you. This whole meeting was a trap," Yami said. He and Bakura flew on.  
Bakura snapped his fingers, and Yugi and Ryou saw what they really came to.  
"This is a wasteland," Yugi said. "Seto said that this was a park."  
"Seto tricked you. He made this place look like a park to you and Ryou. Stay as far away from him as you can. He's the second in command of the demons and the most ruthless under Pegasus. Pegasus is the most ruthless and the leader of the demons," Bakura said.  
Yami and Bakura flew on. They told Yugi and Ryou more about themselves. They arrived at Yugi and Ryou's house two hours later. They teleported to the bedroom and placed Yugi and Ryou on their feet. Yugi and Ryou bid Yami and Bakura goodbye, and Yami and Bakura phased through the window as they flew off.  
"It's a good thing Yami and Bakura came. We would have been goners if they didn't show up," Yugi said.  
"I know. We trusted Seto only to find out that he's a ruthless demon. We are very naive sometimes," Ryou said.  
Yugi nodded at that. Meanwhile, Seto was furious that the plot had failed. He seriously underestimated Yami and Bakura. He now knew that he would have to watch them very carefully from now on. Yami and Bakura flew on.  
"That was a close one today," Bakura said.  
"I know; we have to really keep a close eye on Yugi and Ryou now," Yami agreed.  
They flew on invisible to all but Yugi and Ryou. They came back at nightfall. A few hours later, Yugi and Ryou prepared to go to sleep. Bakura appeared in their room.  
"Good evening Bakura," Yugi said.  
"Good evening you two," Bakura said.  
"Why are you here now?" Ryou curiously asked.  
"Yami and I decided to rotate nights to watch over you guys. The demons will try anything to kill you when we're not around you. We're going to keep a close eye on you from now on," Bakura responded.  
Yugi and Ryou fell asleep soon afterwards. Bakura watched them as they slept. Yugi and Ryou were happy to have friends ready, willing and able to protect them.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of this chapter. Preview for Chapter 5: Dangerous Weather: It is typhoon season in the Western Pacific. Isolated severe thunderstorms break out in Tokyo at least twice a week in the afternoon hours. The severe weather is bad enough. It turns out that the severe weather is the predecessor to a super typhoon.


	5. Dangerous Weather

Recap: Yugi and Ryou have been friends with Yami and Bakura for two months. Yugi and Ryou have had the same visions every night since then. They still couldn't make out their savior's faces. Seto invited them to a park that was really a wasteland. The demons attempted to kill Yugi and Ryou, but Yami and Bakura saved them.  
/ is mental talk between Yami and Bakura  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Dangerous Weather  
  
Yugi and Ryou slept on as Bakura watched over them. Bakura was more worried about Yugi and Ryou's safety now.  
/We've got to watch Seto whenever we can. He's the sneakiest of all the demons/ Bakura said.  
/I know Bakura. That's going to be a whole lot harder since we can't return to the demon world/ Yami said. He was just as worried about Yugi and Ryou as Bakura was. 'If only we could keep tabs on the demons,' he thought.  
/I'm sure Seto and the other demons are watching us/ Bakura said.  
/I know they're watching us. They still don't know that we're the most powerful of them. We can easily keep ourselves undetectable from them/ Yami said.  
/Good idea/ Bakura said. He made himself undectable to everyone except Yugi, Yami and Ryou.  
Yami did the same. In the demon world, Seto and the other demons thought that Yugi and Ryou were alone. Bakura and Yami were invisible and undetectable to the demons. Yami's and Bakura's mothers appeared in the room, intending to kill Yugi and Ryou.  
"Not so fast mother!" the female demons heard two voices shout.  
Yugi and Ryou woke up to Yami and Bakura's shout. Yugi and Ryou saw two female demons about five feet away from them. Yami and Bakura became visible to their mothers. Yami was right next to Yugi's bed, and Bakura was right next to Ryou's bed.  
"How dare you talk to us like that," the female demons said angrily. "Besides, we don't listen to outcasts like you."  
"Bakura and I are outcasts to our home, but we like that fact. We hated hearing about all the humans who suffered and died because of our former kind. Yugi and Ryou are our best friends, and we will do all in our power to keep them safe," Yami said.  
"We'll see," Yami's mother said as she came for Yugi from the other side of the bed.  
"Oh no you don't mother!" Yami shouted as he picked up Yugi and flew off. He phased through the wall and flew on.  
Bakura did the same with Ryou.  
"Why did your mothers call you outcasts?" Yugi asked.  
"Well we already told you that we're not evil like the other demons. Actually, Yami and I aren't evil at all. We were born demons, but we are pure of heart like you and Ryou are. A demon with a pure heart isn't acceptable in the demon world so we were banished," Bakura responded.  
"We have no regrets about our banishment. We never revealed that we are the most powerful. Our love for innocent and good humans, as well as our strong friendship to you, has increased our strength and power," Yami added. "We are the only two of our former kind that could fly."  
Meanwhile, Yami's and Bakura's mothers have returned to the demon world. They told Seto and Pegasus what Yami and Bakura did.  
"So, they're onto us. We'll have to be more crafty," Pegasus said.  
"Yes my lord," Seto said.  
Yami and Bakura returned to Yugi and Ryou's house. They phased through the window of the bedroom and laid Yugi and Ryou in their beds. Then they became undetectable and invisible to all except Yugi and Ryou again.  
"That was too close for comfort," Ryou said.  
"I agree," Yugi said.  
"As do I and Bakura. At least the demons know not to try that stunt again," Yami said. "Get some sleep you two."  
Yugi and Ryou nodded and went back to sleep. Things were peaceful for the rest of the night. The next morning looked peaceful to start. The sky was clear of clouds. Yugi and Ryou bathed, got dressed and had breakfast.  
"Mom, Dad, can Yugi and I go over Yami and Bakura's house for a while?" Ryou asked.  
"I don't see why not," Eugene responded. "The meteorologist predicted isolated thunderstorms today so be careful," he added.  
Yugi and Ryou nodded and walked over to Yami and Bakura's house. They arrived in a few minutes. Bakura saw them coming from the window and opened the door for them. Yugi and Ryou entered, and Bakura closed the door.  
"How are you?" Bakura asked.  
"We're fine thank you," Yugi responded.  
"Yami will be down in a minute," Bakura said.  
True to what Bakura said, Yami came dowstairs a minute later.  
"Good morning you two," Yami said.  
"Good morning Yami," Ryou and Yugi said.  
"Do you want to go flying?" Bakura asked.  
"I'm no so sure. We could get a thunderstorm," Yugi responded.  
"Don't worry. We'll have you back inside if it does storm. Lightning, hail or any kind of weather doesn't affect us at all anyway," Yami said.  
Yugi and Ryou nodded. Yami scooped up Yugi, and Bakura scooped up Ryou. They went outside and flew off. Yami and Bakura made themselves and Yugi and Ryou invisible to all eyes. Yugi and Ryou just took in the view of the city that they were getting.  
"Ryou and I have seen this kind of view from inside an airplane. This is the first time we've seen it in the open air. It's almost enough to take your breath away," Yugi said in amazement.  
Yami and Bakura flew on through the morning. Two hours into the afternoon, thunderclouds started building up fast. A few moments later, lightning flashed, and it started to rain. The rain came down hard.  
"We better head back," Bakura said. He put a shield over Ryou.  
Yami nodded and put a shield over Yugi. Yami and Bakura headed for their house. Their shields protected Yugi and Ryou from the extreme weather. As Yami said, he and Bakura weren't affected at all by the weather. The lightning, wind and hail didn't do a thing to them. They returned home a few hours later. The storm raged on as they went inside. An hour later, the storm was over and done with. Bakura turned on the television.  
"The severe thunderstorm warning has been allowed to expire. Thankfully no one was hurt. Some areas of the city took on the brunt of the storm and received minor damage. An estimated 3,000 people are without power," the reporter said.  
"Thanks for protecting us from the weather. Yugi and I didn't feel anything," Ryou said.  
"It's nothing really," Yami said.  
For the next two weeks, Tokyo suffered from a severe weather outbreak. Yugi and Ryou's neighborhood was the safest due to Yami and Bakura's magic. Several businesses were closed until further notice. No one, not even the meteorologists, knew that the severe weather was caused by a strengthening typhoon still at least 50 miles away.  
The typhoon moved very slowly toward Tokyo so that's why it didn't make landfall already. The typhoon had surpassed Category 3 and was now a Category 4. It started to pick up a little speed as it continued its course for Tokyo. Yugi and Ryou were already asleep in their room. Yami was in their room, and Bakura was in the living room with Yugi and Ryou's parents.   
"As you know, we have had a severe weather outbreak for the past two weeks. If that wasn't bad enough, Typhoon Feng is coming right for this city at 25 mph. It should make landfall within 24-36 hours," the meteorologist said.  
The next morning, Yami urgently woke up Yugi and Ryou. Bakura told Yami the situation. Yugi and Ryou got showered, dressed and had breakfast. Then they got in their dad's car, and their dad sped off to the pier. He arrived in half an hour and paid for Yugi and Ryou's tickets.  
"What about you and mom?" Yugi asked.  
"I have to be at the Coast Guard. My help is sure to really be needed. I'm taking your mother to a nearby shelter built to outlast a hurricane. She'll probably be as busy as me," Eugene responded as he got in the car and drove off.  
Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura chased a couple of demons away. These demons tried to sabotage the ship. The captain was very grateful about the fact that there were two literally good demons. Yami and Bakura fought the demons head on. The fight lasted only half an hour because Yami and Bakura were too powerful for the demons. The demons disappeared back to the demon world.  
By then, the ship was safely on its way out of Tokyo. It headed north. Yami and Bakura reappeared at their house and watched the news. What came next brought their world of hopes crashing down.  
"In an unexpected move, Super Typhoon Feng has changed direction and is now heading North northwest at 30 mph," the meteorologist said.  
"Yugi, Ryou and everyone else on the ship that left are in major trouble!" Bakura shouted suddenly.  
"I know. We've got to get there before it's too late!" Yami added. He and Bakura phased through the wall as they flew out.  
Meanwhile, the ship was already at the mercy of the waves. Waves as tall as three-story buildings rocked the ship. The Coast Guard was at a standstill. The waves made it impossible for a rescue. Eugene and Debra were out of their minds with worry for their sons and everyone else on the ship. Yami and Bakura had just about made it to the ship when a huge wave crashed into the boat. Yugi and Ryou were thrown out of the boat. The waves tossed them further away from the ship.  
"Yugi! Ryou!" Yami and Bakura cried out. They dove into the raging ocean to rescue their friends.  
The waves made it almost impossible for Yami and Bakura to get to Yugi and Ryou. A half hour later, Yami and Bakura flew out of the water. They flew over Yugi and Ryou. Then they flew down. Yami picked Yugi out of the water, and Bakura did the same with Ryou. Then they flew back to and landed on the ship.  
"Are you two all right?" Bakura asked.  
"We are now," Yugi responded.  
Everyone else except the captain were dumbfounded. The demons had terrorized them; yet there were two who actually cared about Yugi and Ryou's safety. Yami and Bakura placed Yugi and Ryou down and flew to the opposite ends of the boat.  
/Are you ready?/ Bakura asked.  
/Ready/ Yami responded.  
They easily lifted up the ship. They hovered high above the waves, and put a shield over the ship to protect it from the typhoon. The ship and everyone on board were safe from the powerful storm. Four hours later, the typhoon moved completely over Kyoto. Yami and Bakura flew back to the Tokyo pier and got there in half an hour.  
Eugene and Debra waited on the dock and watched Yami and Bakura gently put the ship down and land next to them. Yugi and Ryou got off first. Eugene and Debra were very relieved to see them safe. They walked over to Yugi and Ryou.  
"Thank goodness you two are safe," Eugene said as he hugged his two sons at once.  
Debra came up and did the same. "Thank you for saving the people on board the ship," she said as Yami and Bakura came over.  
Yugi and Ryou ran into Yami's and Bakura's arms. "Thanks for getting us out of a wave of trouble," they said.  
"You two mean as much to us as you do to your parents," Yami said.  
"What does he mean by a wave of trouble?" a reporter asked.  
"Well the typhoon's change in direction put it on course with this ship. The ship was pounded with merciless huge waves. Yugi and Ryou were thrown overboard. Yami and I tried to swim to them, but the waves were relentless. We flew to them and fished them out of the water. Then we placed them on, and lifted the boat. We put a shield over it to protect it from the storm and flew here," Bakura responded.  
Just then, Yugi and Ryou started shivering. They soon passed out. Yami and Bakura checked their heads.  
"Yugi and Ryou have high fevers even though they're shivering," Yami said.  
"They have pneumonia. We must get them home quickly!" Debra said.  
"Place your hands on our shoulders Mr. and Mrs. Ying. We'll get you home from there," Yami and Bakura said.  
Eugene and Debra complied, and Yami and Bakura teleported to Yugi and Ryou's house.  
"Let's get them to the medical room," Debra said.  
Yami and Bakura followed Debra to the medical room. Once there, they put Yugi and Ryou on separate beds. Debra then set to work. A few hours later, Yugi and Ryou were fine.  
"Thank you Yami and Bakura. This would've been a very tragic day without you," Debra said.  
"It's only the least we could do," Bakura said.  
In the demon world, Pegasus was very angry with the news that Yami and Bakura were more powerful than any of the demons. "I've banished the two pure-hearted demons to find out that they're the most powerful as well. We'll have to summon help from out brother world to the south of here. Let's see if the pure-hearted and powerful Yami and Bakura can face Savad and Vangif, the two most powerful ruthless demons from Demonica," he said.  
So the call for Savad and Vangif was made. They appeared in the demon world palace.  
"What are your orders Lord Pegasus?" Savad asked as he bowed.  
"Take care of Yami and Bakura so we can kill their young look-alikes. Be careful because even though Yami and Bakura are pure of heart, they're very powerful," Pegasus responded.  
"It will be a pleasure to get rid of those pure-hearted demons. We can't stand anyone with a pure heart," Vangif said as he also bowed.  
"My thoughts exactly. Now go," Seto said.  
Savad and Vangif nodded and disappeared they reappeared in the mortal realm. Yami and Bakura just sat on one of the two sofas in the living room with Yugi and Ryou when they gasped out loud.  
"What's wrong?" Eugene asked.  
"I hoped that his would never happen. Two demons from Demonica are here. They are the most ruthless and powerful of their world. Bakura and I will really have to be around Yugi and Ryou now," Yami responded.  
  
  
  
Uh-oh! Things just keep getting worse. Preview for Chapter 6: The Demons from Demonica: Savad and Vangif have been sent to deal with Yami and Bakura. Who exactly are these two new demons? You'll find that out next chapter.


	6. The Demons from Demonica

Recap: Yami and Bakura knew that they would have to keep an eye on Yugi and Ryou. Their mothers attempted to kill Yugi and Ryou, but Yami and Bakura prevented it. Severe weather had broken out in the city due to a strengthening typhoon. Super Typhoon Feng, thought to be headed for Tokyo changed course, putting a ship in danger. Yami and Bakura saved everyone on board the ship.  
/ is mental talk between Yami and Bakura  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Demon's from Demonica  
  
Yami gasped out loud.  
"What is it?" Eugene asked.  
"I hoped this would never happen. Savad and Vangif, the two most powerful and ruthless demons of Demonica have appeared in the mortal realm. Bakura and I will really have to watch over Yugi and Ryou now," Yami responded.  
"Who are Savad and Vangif?" Ryou asked.  
"As Yami told you, they are the most powerful and ruthless of their world," Bakura responded. "To give a more detailed answer, I will tell you a story about us and them. The demon world isn't the only world for demons. There are a few others as well. Of those other few worlds, Demonica held the most powerful demons. Demonica is a world of fear and chaos. The more powerful demons would torture the less powerful. The demons of Demonica liked working with the demon world because of its ruthless demons.  
Pegasus became the ruler of the two worlds. Together, the demons from the demon world and Demonica would terrorize the mortal realm. It went on for millennia. About the same time Yami and I were born, Savad and Vangif were born in Demonica. Savad and Vangif were born from the dame mother, whereas Yami and I were born from separate families. Like us, Savad and Vangif do everything together. The only way to tell them apart is that Savad is a red demon, and Vangif is a blue demon. We have one advantage over them, and that is that neither they nor any of Demonica's demons can fly.  
Savad and Vangif have always tried to make us go to terrorize the mortal world. We always told them that we had to study more about the mortal realm. They believed that we were preparing for a big attack on the realm and left us alone to our studies. The truth is that the more we studied, the more we liked the mortal realm. What mortals did for a living fascinated us a lot. For another 2,000 years, Yami and I hid in a secret room of the library.  
We were the only two who knew about it. It served as our hangout spot whenever the other demons went to terrorize the mortal realm. Our banishment from the demon world was the best part of our lives," he added.  
"So my family was killed by demons?" Ryou asked.  
"That's right Ryou," Yami responded.  
"You would've been killed the same day as your parents if it wasn't a school day," Bakura added.  
"I'd have never thought that school would save my life," Ryou said.  
"But what about Savad and Vangif?" Debra asked.  
"I've put a cloaking spell over this house. No demon but Bakura and I will be able to see it or sense it. We will both accompany Yugi and Ryou when they decide to go out. Either Bakura or I will sit outside under the awning so we will see them because demons have far advanced senses than humans. Savad and Vangif act quickly. The second you take your eyes off who you're watching/protecting is the second they strike," Yami responded.  
Yugi, Ryou and their parents nodded. The next day, Yami and Bakura took Yugi and Ryou flying. They were unaware that Savad and Vangif were closer than they thought. Savad and Vangif walked through the city. They didn't want to draw too much attention yet. Not only did they appear to be human, they also masked their demon aura. Masking aura was something only the Demonican demons could do.  
"I'm glad we can hide our auras. Not even the most powerful demons of the other demon worlds can tell the difference," Vangif said.  
"Yeah, it turned out to be the perfect weapon. Our victims were caught completely off guard," Savad said. Then he tensed.  
"What is it?" Vangif asked.  
"It's Yami and Bakura. They're close," Savad responded.  
Vangif felt them a few seconds later. "I feel them too. Let's follow them. They won't know what hit them," he said. He and Vangif had a surprise in store for Yami and Bakura.  
  
| Flashback to when Yami and Bakura were banished |  
  
Yami and Bakura left the demon world, never to return. The other demons were still very angry. They still couldn't believe that there could be pure-hearted demons. Yami and Bakura were born from two of the most ruthless demons after all.  
"I can't believe that we didn't realize it sooner. They always sounded uninterested in attacking the humans," Savad said. He and his brother were in the demon world at the time.  
"Yeah. Let's head home," Vangif said. He and Savad teleported home. "We must become more powerful if we're going to stand a chance against them," he added.  
Time passes differently between Demonica and earth. Even though Savad and Vangif were born the same time as Yami and Bakura, the brothers didn't age anywhere near as quickly as the people of earth did. The same goes for the demons of the demon world. Even though 2,000 years passed from Yami and Bakura's birth to their banishment, they didn't look a day past 17 because 17 demon years is the equivalent to 2,000 earth years(A/N: Use your imagination with me here. Just about anything is possible when you use your imagination).  
Savad and Vangif were very powerful before Yami and Bakura were banished. After Yami and Bakura were banished, Savad and Vangif trained very hard on Demonica. In just the short time before they were summoned, their power far exceeded any demon in Demonica. One of their new abilities was having psychic powers. They put some of them into learning how to fly.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
Savad and Vangif flew off after Yami and Bakura. They made sure to fly at a good distance behind so Yugi and Bakura wouldn't see them.  
"This is great. I love it wen you take us flying," Ryou said.  
"We like taking you," Bakura said. He didn't realize that Yami stopped until he finished talking. He flew back to where Yami was. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"We're being followed," Yami responded.  
"How can we be followed? There's no flying device on this planet that we can't detect so far," Bakura said.  
"It's not that. It's Savad and Vangif," Yami said.  
"Are you sure? I can't sense them," Bakura said.  
"I know my friend. They've masked their aura. I never told anyone that I've been able to sense them regardless. Not only that, they've learned how to fly after our banishment," Yami said.  
"How can you tell them apart even though they hid their aura?" Bakura asked.  
"Yeah Yami. Ryou and I can't see them so they're a good distance behind us," Yugi said.  
"Actually Yugi, it was because of something they did. Demons can give unwanted help to enemies if they're not careful. It's happened before. Some humans can sense demons. That's because some of a demon's aura can pass into an enemy; giving him/her the ability to feel demons and act accordingly," Yami said.  
"How is that possible?" Ryou asked.  
"It's actually quite simple. All it takes is a little bit of demon blood. When Savad, Vangif and I were playing one day, we cut ourselves on a jagged rock. Somehow we touched, and our blood got mingled together. I've been able to sense them a lot better since. But on the flipside, they could also sense me better," Yami responded.  
"So what do we do?" Yugi asked.  
"Let's go on. We'll let them think we don't know they're following us," Bakura responded.  
Yami nodded, and he and Bakura flew on. Fortunately, Savad and Vangif didn't hear that Yami sensed them because Yami talked low enough for them not to be able to pick up the conversation with their good hearing. Yami and Bakura landed in a park. They landed by a large, beautiful lake. A flock of ducks swam peacefully. Some allowed the people to feed them.  
"I wish we brought some bread. I want to feed the ducks too," Ryou said.  
Yami and Bakura put Yugi and Ryou down. Yami snapped his fingers, and a bag of bread crumbs appeared in his hand. He gave it to Yugi. Bakura did the same and gave the bag to Ryou.  
"You can feed them now," Yami and Bakura said.  
"Thank you," Yugi and Ryou said. They sat on some nearby benches and began feeding the ducks close to their area.  
A few ducks swam over to eat the bread. Another duck came out of the water. It landed between Yugi and Ryou. They petted it and fed it along with the other ducks. Yami and Bakura came over and petted the duck. The duck sensed Yami and Bakura's purity. That's why it didn't fly away. That didn't last however because all the ducks soon flew away. They were so frightened that Yugi and Ryou had to duck so that the ducks wouldn't hit them. Yami had his arms stretched out, hands in a pointed arrow position. Then he brought them apart. The ducks parted, leaving an open path down the middle.  
"Yugi, Ryou, move now. The ducks won't hit you," Yami said.  
Yugi and Ryou walked through the parted ducks. When they, Yami and Bakura were out of the flying ducks' path, Yami removed his parting spell.  
"Savad and Vangif are close. Even the toughest birds would run/fly scared," Bakura responded.  
"Looks like we've been discovered," Savad said as he and Vangif appeared.  
Yugi and Ryou shook with fright. Yami and Bakura stood in front of them. Savad smirked at Yugi and Ryou's fear.  
"It seems like your friends are scared of us," Vangif said.  
"Leave them out of this," Yami said.  
"This is between you, your brother, Yami and me," Bakura agreed.  
"We weren't sent to kill your young friends anyway. Pegasus will be pleased to hear about your deaths," Savad said.  
"Well, he'll be disappointed. We won't let Yugi, Ryou or ourselves be killed by you or any of his minions," Yami said.  
Vangif then tried to attack Yami's mind. For some reason, Yami was immune to the attack. You didn't even flinch. Savad and Vangif were both very confused. Now it was Yami's turn to smirk. He knew exactly why he didn't feel the psychic attack.  
"Why didn't you feel my attack?" Vangif asked.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Yami responded. Anticipating Yugi, Ryou and/or Bakura to be psychically attacked Yami shared his "given" psychic defense with them.  
What Yami anticipated did happen. His preparation prevented three more psychic attacks by Vangif.  
/How are we safe from their psychic attacks?/  
/I'll explain later/ Yami responded. "Your psychic attacks are useless," he added. He then began to gather energy in his hands.  
Bakura caught on and did the same. He and Yami always performed this attack together. They continued to gather energy. Then they began to combine their energy. The energy formed into a big attack. This attack surrounded and did damage to whoever it was aimed at. They secretly worked on and mastered the attack, but it was the most dangerous to master as well. Every demon who tried to master this attack died before the attack was used once.  
But Yami and Bakura were careful. They learned to use the attack at low power first. Then they worked their way up. All the others who tried and failed tried to learn it at full power first due to their crave for power. This attack was dangerously powerful at full strength. Yami and Bakura finished gathering the energy needed and fired the attack at Savad and Vangif. Savad and Vangif started screaming in pain.  
"It's the Forbidden Attack. The attack that many of our kind have died from," Savad said.  
"But how did they master it?" Vangif asked.  
Fortunately, this attack didn't always kill who it was aimed at. This attack also based itself on the user's heart. Because Yami and Bakura had pure hearts, the attack wouldn't kill those it was used against. This was very fortunate for Savad and Vangif. The attack left them battered and weak, but it didn't kill them. They disappeared back to the demon world.  
"What happened?" Seto asked.  
"Yami and Bakura mastered the Forbidden Attack," Savad responded.  
"This is bad news. It will take all the stops to get rid of them," Pegasus said.  
Yami and Bakura took Yugi and Ryou back home. The first battle went to Yami and Bakura. However, the war has just begun. They would always have to be on alert. They knew that Savad and Vangif would pull out all the stops now.  
  
  
Well, it looks like things are about to really heat up between Yami, Bakura and Savad and Vangif. Preview for Chapter 7: Prisoners of Demonica: Yami and Bakura face Savad and Vangif again. However, Yami and Bakura have Yugi and Ryou pretty much in the open when Savad and Vangif confront them. During the second confrontation, Yugi and Ryou are captured and taken to Demonica.  
  
Chapter 7 will be the second part of a four-part chapter series. Sorry for the long wait. I had my mind on other things, but I'm glad that I finally got this out. For those of you who are into Digimon fics, be on the lookout for the fourth chapter of An Old Digimon's Vengeance. I also decided to re-post my fic Digimon 02: The Strength of Friendship for all you people on ff.net so be on the lookout for the fifth chapter to that. 


	7. Prisoners of Demonica

Recap: Yugi and Ryou got the fearful news that Savad and Vangif are in the mortal realm. Yami and Bakura then told Yugi and Ryou more about these ruthless demons. When Yami and Bakura took Yugi and Ryou flying, they encountered the two evil demons. But Yami and Bakura drove the demons off with the Forbidden Attack.  
/ is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
/ is thoughts  
  
Chapter 7: Prisoners of Demonica  
  
It was a cool and rainy night. Yugi and Ryou7 were currently at Yami and Bakura's house. Yugi and Ryou wanted to spend the night, and their parents were more than happy to grant them permission. The rain was now coming down at a pretty fast pace.  
"Whoa, the rain is coming down hard now," Ryou said.  
"Yeah, it was light until now," Yugi agreed.  
"That's because a thunderstorm is approaching. Yami and I can hear the thunder," Bakura said as Yami nodded.  
"How can you hear it when we can't?" Yugi and Ryou asked.  
"Have you already forgotten that Bakura and I have more advanced senses than you? We told you that," Yami responded.  
"I guess we did," Yugi admitted. "How far away is the storm?"  
"Twenty miles," Bakura responded.  
"Wow, that is good hearing," Ryou said.  
Sure enough, Yugi and Ryou heard a thunder clasp ten minutes later. Yugi jumped at how loud it was. It was so loud that it shook the house. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.  
"Don't fret little one. Thunder is only a loud sound," Yami said.  
"I know Yami but I can't help it. I've always been afraid of a thunderstorm," Yugi said.  
"I'll take Yugi to my room. Ryou, you should try to get some sleep too," Yami said, leading Yugi to his room.  
"You can sleep in my room Ryou," Bakura offered.  
"Thank you Bakura," Ryou said before Bakura led him to the room. He soon found out that his former room was now Bakura's room. "This was my room before my parents were killed," he added sadly.  
Bakura took pity on Ryou. "Don't be sad Ryou. You can't let this get to you forever. You have to move on," he said.  
"It's hard Bakura. My whole biological family was killed. I'm eternally grateful to Yugi and his parents, but I can't get over the fact that my real family died," Ryou said.  
"I know how hard it is to cope without a loved family member, but I learned to move on," Bakura said. "I lost my sister to the demons. She was a pure as you. When Pegasus found out, he had her executed for treason," Bakura said.  
"What did she do?" Ryou asked.  
"She actually helped some humans escape from the ruthless demons. She also healed humans after they were attacked," Bakura responded.  
"But why were you and Yami only banished?" Ryou asked.  
"Because we never came here to the mortal realm to terrorize the humans. As we mentioned before, studying about this realm fascinated us a lot. We couldn't terrorize something that we've come to like so much," Bakura responded.  
Ryou yawned loudly. "I guess I'll get some sleep now," he said. He went to the bed and lay down on it. He soon was fast asleep.  
Meanwhile, Yugi didn't have sleep so easily. The thunder had him on end. Yami sat on the empty side of the bed. He slowly rubbed in small circles on Yugi's back.  
"You need to get some sleep Yugi. The storm can't hurt you while you're inside. If it tried, I would protect you," Yami said. "Get some sleep Yugi. Remember, I'm right here," he added.  
Yugi nodded and lay down in the bed again. The thunder was still pretty loud. Yami kept rubbing Yugi's back. The rubbing helped because Yugi relaxed until he finally fell asleep. Yami's soothing rubs helped Yugi to stay asleep even as the thunderstorm raged.  
The thunderstorm continued through the night. The next morning was better. THe sun shone through the small opening in the curtains. Yugi woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes. He smiled at Yami.  
"Thanks Yami, you helped me sleep well," Yugi said.  
"No problem little one," Yami said smiling.  
Yugi got out of the bed. He then got out his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and dress. Ryou showered in the downstairs bathroom. Half an hour later, they both came out and dressed. The four friends ate breakfast. Half an hour later, Yami and Bakura took Yugi and Ryou flying. But things wouldn't stay uneventful for long. Because Savad and Vangif were close by. They intended to leave Yugi and Ryou wide open. They knew of a good place that would do just that.  
"That former mine field is just the place to capture those tow. Those idiot people didn't even think about putting something there after the mines were taken out," Vangif said.  
"Yes my brother. We need to lure them here," Savad agreed.  
They had brought a couple of their friends to help out. An ambush was almost ready to be sprung. Yami and Bakura flew on through the air. An hour later, two unfamiliar demons blocked their path. When they turned to go back, Savad and Vangif were there.  
"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.  
"The only way out of this is to fight," Bakura responded. He and Yami then left Yugi and Ryou by the former mine field.  
Yami and Bakura didn't know that they fell into Savad and Vangif's plan. Yugi and Ryou were now in the open. The spot of the ambush was not too far from the former mine field. The two unknown demons tried to capture Yugi and Ryou.right away.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami shouted. He dove through the sky. He went past the two demons. When he pulled up, he created a sonic boom.  
The two unknown demons stopped in midair to cover their ears. Yami flew back up to Bakura. Bakura smiled at Yami.  
"Nice job Yami," Bakura said.  
"Thanks Bakura. Luckily we can handle the noise of sonic booms. It was also good that I was still a good distance from Yugi and Ryou. I don't think that they've heard one before," Yami said.  
Unfortunately, the wind from the sonic boom did reach Yugi and Ryou. They were blown away. That unintentional mishap was all Savad needed. He quickly captured Yugi and Ryou. Yami and Bakura's attention was still on the two unknown demons. Suddenly, the two demons disappeared. Yami and Bakura landed.  
"What was their hurry?" Yami asked.  
Bakura looked around and saw that Yugi and Ryou were missing. He then looked all through the area, but couldn't find them. "Yugi and Ryou are gone. Savad and Vangif must've used our distraction to their advantage," he said.  
"This is bad. We can only hope that Yugi and Ryou weren't taken to the demon world," Yami said.  
"I know. We can't return there. But we can go to Demonica," Bakura said.  
Fortunately for Yami and Bakura, Yugi and Ryou were taken to Demonica. But things would be very unfortunate for Yugi and Ryou. They were chained by their wrists. Upon entering Demonica, the other demons threw stones at them.  
"Halt your fire. We don't want these two dead. You can torture them, but leave them alive," Vangif said.  
The other demons smirked. Yugi and Ryou were led to the dungeons. Here, they found other unfortunate humans wasting away. One of the cells was opened, and Yugi and Ryou were thrown in. The guard then removed the shackles from their hands to put them around Yugi and Ryou's ankles. Then the shackles were attached to the wall.  
"I suggest that you get comfortable. You'll be spending the rest of your lives here," the guard said smirking before leaving and locking the door.  
"What do we do?" Ryou asked.  
"There's nothing we can do. We can't move too far without these shackles pulling against us. Even if we did get these off, the demons would be onto us before we could escape. We can only hope that Yami and Bakura arrive," Yugi responded.  
Time passed till it was a month since Yugi and Ryou were brought to Demonica. Yugi and Ryou looked worse for wear. They began to show signs of malnutrition. They were also beaten with a whip every day. The number of lashes depended on what mood the guard was in. If the guard was in a good mood, they would only get five lashes each. But the guard being in a bad mood resulted in at least 20 lashes each. But Yugi and Ryou somehow managed to put up with their torchure. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura were planning their strike on Demonica. They knew that there were pretty powerful demons there. But their only priority was to save their friends.  
"We have to get Ryou and Yugi out of there," Bakura said.  
"I know my friend, and we will. Savad and Vangif probably want to keep Yugi and Ryou alive," Yami said.  
"Yeah, only to have them torchured. We've got to act fast," Bakura added. He was so anxious that he could've just left for Demonica now.  
"Calm down Bakura. Your anxiety won't do our friends any good," Yami said. Alas, he was right.  
Bakura did calm down. He knew that Yami was right. "What do we do then?" he asked.  
"We have to plan thoroughly. One mistake can mean Ryou and Yugi's death," Yami responded.  
Bakura nodded. He knew that Yami was right again. "We can go in disguise. If you try hard enough, maybe you can conceal yourself from Savad and Vangif," he said. "From the other demons as well for that manner," he added.  
"I never thought about trying to conceal myself from them. I'll give it a try," Yami confirmed. He closed his eyes in concentration. He was covered in a light green aura.  
The first thing to change was his hairstyle. His tri-color hair turned dark brown. Then the spikes smoothed down to his shoulders. Then his skin got darker until it was the color of chocolate. Then he opened his eyes to reveal that they were now green instead of violet before closing them again. The next change took quite a bit of energy. That was because he was completely changing his aura. Completely changing auras was something very difficult for a demon to do, but Yami succeeded.  
"Wow, you did it my friend. If not for the fact that I stood here the whole time, I would've thought you were someone else," Bakura said.  
"Thank you my friend," Yami said. His voice was four pitches higher now. "Now it's your turn."  
Bakura nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He was surrounded in a light blue aura. HIs skin became a tan color. Then his spiky white hair became spiky black hair. His clothes changed too. He now wore a yellow T-shirt and black jeans instead of the white turtleneck and blue jeans. Then he worked to completely change his aura as well. It took energy, but not as much as Yami because he didn't have to worry about other demons recognizing him as easily like Yami did. Yami smiled.  
"Well done Bakura," Yami said.  
"Thank you my friend," Bakura said, opening his eyes.  
Yami saw that Bakura's eyes were now red. Bakura's voice was now a full octave higher. Now that they were completely in disguise, they could get into Demonica with no trouble. Meanwhile in Demonica, Yugi and Ryou were back in their dungeon cell. They had been whipped 20 times each. It was incredible that they were able to walk back to their cell. They did their best to get some sleep.  
'Yami, Bakura, please come soon. We don't know how much longer we can put up with this,' Yugi and Ryou thought.  
The next morning, Yugi and Ryou woke up to find a few slices of bread and some water in their cell. The ate the food and drank the water happily. But they were still very hungry. The food they got in the morning was the only food they got. The little food they got didn't help much. They would always run out of energy by the early afternoon.  
"I hope we don't have to work in the prison field again," Ryou said.  
"I don't have the energy for that," Yugi said. He then screamed in pain as he felt a whip slash across his back five times.  
"Leave him alone!" Ryou shouted. He then felt a whip across his back ten times.  
"I was only going to give you five lashes, but you had to talk back. Next time, keep your mouth closed," the guard said before locking the cell and storming out.  
Back in the mortal realm, Yami and Bakura were with Yugi and Ryou's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Ying didn't recognize Yami and Bakura at first. But Yami and Bakura made a little shift in their disguise before going back into disguise.  
"So what are you going to do?" Eugene asked.  
"The first thing will be to enter Demonica. That's why we're in disguise. Then we need to find where Yugi and Ryou are. After that, we'll try to be as inconspicuous as we can about helping them escape," Bakura responded.  
Then Yami and Bakura left. They spread their wings and flew. But getting into Demonica was not going to be a walk down easy street. Only demons from Demonica can see and sense the portal leading there. But they were determined to find the passageway. Yugi and Ryou's lives depended on it. And they weren't going to let Yugi and Ryou down.  
"We need to find the portal," Yami said.  
"We will," Bakura said.  
They continued to fly through the air. They only hoped that they would make it in time. Yugi and Ryou would not be able to handle their torchure much longer. The race against time was on.  
  
And here's the end to the long awaited chapter 7. I'm really sorry for making you wait this long, but my mind is always darting between my other stories so I have to really focus on one story to get the ideas down for it. The next YGO story that will be updated will most likely be A New World because I am a little bit over 3/4 of the way done with the next chapter. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 8: Freed from Demonica: Yami and Bakura continue their search for the portal to Demonica while Yugi and Ryou continue to be torchured. Even though Yugi and Ryou were supposed to be left alive, the severity of their injuries bring them closer to death. Can Yami and Bakura get Yugi and Ryou out of Demonica in time? Stay tuned to find out. 


	8. Freed from Demonica

Recap: Yugi and Ryou spent the nigh tat Yami and Bakura's house. But bad memories haunted Ryou. He was then told a story of how Bakura's sister died. A peaceful flight the next morning turned to disaster when Yugi and Ryou were captured. They were then taken to Demonica where they were torchured. A month later, Yami and Bakura began their search for the portal to Demonica.  
/ is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 8: Freed from Demonica  
  
Yami and Bakura were still searching for any trace of the portal to Demonica. They had used their powers to go into disguise. They had even accomplished changing their auras, a nearly impossible task.  
"I can only hoppe we're in time," Bakura said.  
"I hope so too my friend," Yami said.  
Meanwhile in Demonica, Yugi and Ryou weren't faring well at all. They had almost been stoned to death again. They barely had the energy to crawl back to their cells.  
"We won't last much longer if they continue torchuring us like this," Yugi said.  
"I know. But there's nothing we can do in our very weakened states," Ryou said.  
"You're right," Yugi admitted. He screamed in pain when he felt something slash across his back.  
Ryou saw that one of the guards slashed Yugi with a spear. "Leave my brother alone! I don't care what happens to me," he said desperately. He received multiple slashes across his back as a result.  
"Quiet prisoner! Your pleas mean nothing to me. Even though we were told not to kill you, we're tempted to end your pathetic lives right now," the guard said. He and the other guards left.  
The deep slashes in Yugi and Ryou's backs began to badly bleed. Soon, Yugi and Ryou lost consciousness. One of the guards came back to see Yugi and Ryou unconscious. He cursed out loud and poured some yellow water on them.  
Whenever Yugi or Ryou's wounds were almost fatal, one of the guards would pour some yellow water on them. This yellow water provided partial healing, meaning Yugi and Ryou would still be hurt. That turned out to be the best torchure: a healing water that doesn't completely heal.  
The guard then left before Yugi and Ryou regained consciousness. Yugi and Ryou found a few pieces of bread and some regular water.  
"What happened?" Ryou asked.  
"My injuries are halfway healed. That must mean that they used that yellow water on us," Yugi responded.  
"My injuries are half healed too," Ryou agreed. "But they will run out of it. We could be done for when they do," he added. He was very right.  
The supply of yellow water was almost out. There was only enough left for two people to use now. But the guards smashed the container of water instead of save it. They no longer cared if Yugi and Ryou died. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura still had no luck in finding the portal. They had searched for seven straight hours so far. But neither were ready to give up. They would search to the ends of the earth if they had to.  
"We haven't found a thing," Bakura said in frustration.  
"I know how frustrating it is, but we have to still keep level heads," Yami said.  
Bakura nodded. Then an idea struck him. 'Of course. Why didn't we think of it before?' he thought. "Yami, you can use your connection to find the portal," he said.  
Yami smiled at that. "I don't know why I didn't think that before. That will work. It looks like I have Savad and Vangif to thank for giving me the chance to enter their world," he said.  
"Yeah, the accident of Savad and Vangif blood getting mixed up with yours is proving to be more beneficial to us," Bakura said.  
Yami focused his power to enhance the power of Savad and Vangif's blood in him. The foreign blood in him was like a compass and began to lead Yami to the portal, Bakura following. The sudden pull startled Yami at first, but he calmed down.  
'I guess that all of the Demonicans go through this,' Yami thought. He was right.  
The blood of a Demonican would temporarily take control of the Demonican's body when going to a portal. In case a Demonican was blinded somehow, the blood flowing through his/her veins would lead him/her to the portal. Demonican blood sensed the portal. Yami and Bakura headed due east. Five hours later, they reached the area of the portal. It was over an unknown place. The portal opened up and Yami regained control of his body. He and Bakura then flew into the portal. They came out in Demonica.  
"This area is very chaotic. A perfect fit for the demons that live here," Bakura said.  
Yami nodded. "Let's find Yugi and Ryou," he said.  
"But we have to find out some way to help them recognize us," Bakura said.  
"I already found a solution to that. We need to find them first. I'll tell you what we're going to do when we find them," Yami said.  
Bakura nodded and they landed. Then they hid their wings and started walking through the area. They received strange looks from the other demons. Savad wasn't too far away. He looked at the two strange demons in confusion.  
'Who are they?' I've never seen demons like them before,' he thought. "Hey, who are you two?" he asked.  
The dark-skinned demon spoke. "I am Tim, and this is my friend Jaime. We've come from a land that few have ever head of," he said.  
"Maybe you would want to take a tour of our world," Savad asked.  
"We'd love that. Maybe we can torture someone while we're at it," 'Jaime' said.  
"I like you already," Savad said. He then showed 'Tim' and 'Jaime' said.  
/Nice one Bakura/ Yami said.  
/Thanks Yami. He actually believed that I wanted to torchure someone/ Bakura said. /It also seems that Savad doesn't know who we really are either/ He was right.  
Savad had no idea that the two demons he was showing around were actually his worst enemies. Vangif soon joined his brother. He also couldn't that 'Tim' was really Yami. The disguise was a complete success. Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou had been severely whipped. The wounds that already bled now began to badly bleed. Their entire bodies were covered with badly bleeding whip marks.  
"I...hope...that...Yami and...Bakura...are here," Yugi painfully said.  
Ryou could only nod. He didn't have the energy to talk anymore. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura could sense two humans' lives slipping away.  
/We've got to find them/ Bakura said, knowing that the two humans were Yugi and Ryou.  
/We will my friend/ Yami said.  
Savad and Vangif soon came to the door of the dungeon. "Here's where we keep humans," they said.  
'That's what we were waiting to know,' Yami and Bakura thought.  
"We need to check on our prisoners now," Savad said.  
"We'll go in with you," 'Tim' said.  
Vangif nodded and the four demons went inside. Yami then changed his aura a little bit. Savad and Vangif still couldn't sense him though.  
/Make a little shift in your aura. Make it so Yugi and Ryou will be able to recognize us. I just made the shift in my aura/ Yami said.  
/Okay/ Bakura said before making the shift.  
The four demons soon got to Yugi and Ryou's cell. 'Tim' and 'Jaime' mentally gasped in horror. Yugi and Ryou were severely hurt. They looked like they were dragged across broken glass shards hundreds of times. Ryou slowly looked up and saw Yami and Bakura. He got Yugi's attention and pointed. What Yugi saw gave him great relief.  
/Now that we found them, we need to get them out/ Bakura said.  
/We'll bust them out tonight/ Yami said.  
Yugi was about to say something. Yami put a finger to his lips and winked at Yugi. Yugi and Ryou nodded in understanding.  
"So 'Tim', 'Jaime', ready to call it a day?" Vangif asked.  
"Yes," 'Jaime' responded before he and 'Tim' left.  
'So that's it. Yami and Bakura are in disguise. They somehow made it so Ryou and I can recognize them' Yugi thought.  
That night two lone demons went to the dungeon. There were no guards outside. The demons went inside. They then made themselves undetectable and invisible to everyone except Yugi and Ryou.  
"Now, let's get our friends out of here," Bakura said.  
Yami and Bakura walked through the dungeon. None of the guards detected them. They quickly made their way to Yugi and Ryou's cells. Ryou and Yugi were asleep. Bakura quietly tapped on the bars. Yugi woke up first. He watched as Yami melted the bars. Then Yami and Bakura came in and fully healed and revitalized Yugi and Ryou.  
"Are you all right?" Bakura asked.  
"We are now," Yugi responded. He then woke Ryou up. "We're getting out of here."  
Ryou looked up and saw Yami and Bakura. "Thank goodness you're here," he said before Bakura picked him up.  
Yami picked up Yugi. Then he and Bakura revealed ther wings and flew up. They focused their power and phased through the ceiling. Then Yami took the lead as they flew towards where the portal was. Yugi was a little scared when he felft the weird pulling.  
"Don't be frightened Yugi. I will regain control of my body once we're through the portal," Yami said.  
They soon came to the portal. Yami regained control of his body as soon as he went through the portal. Once out of the portal, Yami and Bakura landed and set Yugi and Ryou down. Then Yami and Bakura concentrated and took off their disguises.  
"Why couldn't Savad and Vangif detect you?" Ryou asked.  
"I changed my aura. Virtually all demons don't know how to do that. Bakura and I learned how to do it when we were only 7. Until now, we didn't have to do it so we didn't," Yami responded.  
"How did you find the way to Demonica?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura responded this time. "It wasn't easy at first Yugi. Only Demonicans can see and sense the portal to Demonica. It took me a while to realize that Yami could find the portal after all," he said.  
"How?" Yugi and Ryou asked.  
"Believe it or not, I have Savad and Vangif to thank. You remember when I told you how I'm able to sense Savad and Vangif, and how their blood is now mixed with mine. Well, Demonican blood is what senses the portal to Demonica. That's why I temporarily lost control of my body," Yami responded. He put his head on Yugi's shoulder.  
Bakura did the same with Ryou before closing his eyes. Yami closed his eyes as well, and they teleported to Yugi and Ryou's house. The parents were overjoyed to see their children back safe.  
"Ryou, Yuig, thanks heavnes you're safe," Debra said.  
"Thank you so much for rescuing our sons," Eugene added.  
"You don't have to thank us. We'll always be her for them," Bakura said.  
"We'll have to be on our guard now. Not only will the Demonicans come after Yugi and Ryou, but I have a feeling that the demons from the demon world will come as well," Yami said. He didn't know how right he was.  
In Demonica, Pegasus and Seto were furious. Savad and Vangif had come and taken them to Demonica to take Yugi and Ryou, only to find them gone. Savad and Vangif were more confused than angry. They didn't get how Yugi and Ryou escaped Yami and Bakura didn't come to Demonica.  
"How did they escape? Yami and Bakura weren't here," Savad said.  
"I have a feeling that they were here. You probably just couldn't sense them," Seto said.  
"What do you mean?" Vangif asked.  
"That I unfortunately don't know the answer to," Seto responded.  
"I'm afraid I'm just as clueless. I know about how you and Savad can sense Yami now Vangif. But Yami and Bakura somehow found a way to conceal their aura from you," Pegasus said.  
"It doesn't matter. We still can kill Yugi and Ryou. Savad, you and Vangif assemble some of your best warriors. My king and I will do the same. We'll overwhelm Yami and Bakura," Seto said.  
"It will be fun to see the looks on Yami and Bakura's faces when we kill their precious little friends right in front of their eyes," Savad said smirking.  
The demons then went their separate ways. They prepared for what would be the biggest attack yet. The only thing is that this attack would only be focused on Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Well, here's the end of chapter 8. Well, there's only one more chapter to go in this story. Preview for Chapter 9: A Final Battle: The demon warriors from the demon world and Demonica team up against Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura have proven to be more powerful than the demons of the demon world and even stronger than Savad and Vangif. But will they be able to hold off an entire army of demons and keep Yugi and Ryou safe? Stay tuned for the answers in this final chapter of Not Really a Demon. 


End file.
